


Chocolate Is for Quitters

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [72]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 No Heroics, F/F, POV Carmilla, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do</i> not <i>cry</i>, Carmilla told herself, balling her hands into fists. <i>Don’t cry over her</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Is for Quitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Carmilla/Laura - chocolate.

Carmilla entered the room soundlessly, careful not to awaken Laura. She just wanted her book and the few articles of clothing she left at the apartment—reconciliation was _not_ on her agenda.

Laura stirred in her sleep, making a soft noise as she shifted on the chaise. Carmilla’s chest ached, her throat going dry.

_Do_ not _cry_ , she told herself, balling her hands into fists. _Don’t cry over her_.

Before she could turn to leave, she noticed a dark smudge on Laura’s cheek. She tiptoed towards her, trying to ignore the lure of Laura’s scent, and saw that there was a half-eaten carton of chocolate ice cream on the floor next to the chaise.

Carmilla smiled and tucked a lock of Laura’s hair behind her ear. She wiped the chocolate smudge away with the hem of her shirt and pressed a kiss to Laura’s cheek before escaping into the night.


End file.
